


those four words.

by Idnis



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, because they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnis/pseuds/Idnis
Summary: Jesper had said them once before. Though the setting wasn't quite the same.





	those four words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Even though it's not that long, I like having my writing in one place so... Here it is!  
> My first Six of Crows fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

He’d said it once before.  
  
Those four words.  
  
Though the setting wasn’t quite the same.  
  
It wasn’t in the middle of a very dangerous job, blood dripping down Wylan’s nose— _swollen_ nose he should add—ears ringing slightly from getting punched in the face twenty times (give or take).  
  
It wasn’t while the entire world was slowly spinning around him, like one of those brightly lit carousels his father had taken him to when he was younger.  
  
And it wasn’t a promise of a future then.  
  
It had been a very real possibility,  
an outcome both of them couldn’t deny was very likely to happen.  
  
Because Wylan’s father was starting to lose the very little patience he possessed,  while the entire Church of Barter was still in a state of chaos. Lots of dangerous Fjerdans and angry Shu were getting into small fights.  
  
And there were also the Kherguud with their metal wings to watch out for.  
  
But Jesper’s hands had been strong and steady as they guided Wylan to a seat, where they were told to wait until either _they_ would be put into jail, or Jan van Eck.  
  
For a long time, Wylan hadn’t been sure what his opinion on that matter was until recently.  
  
Now, he wished with everything in his being that his father would be ruined.  
  
Wylan snorted, trying to keep the blood from running down his face.  
  
Immediately, Jesper leaned over and swiped the blood away with his thumb. His finger brushed over Wylan’s lips as a result, and Wylan had to stop himself from licking them.  
  
He wondered if Jesper had noticed, but Jesper’s eyes were focused on the bruises colouring Wylan’s face.  
  
‘You really let them have a go at you, didn’t you?’ he said. ‘And after all that trouble we went through to fix your face.’  
  
Wylan managed a grin. ‘I thought I’d try a different look. I think this one’s called “Barrel thug”.’  
  
Despite the chaos, Jesper threw his head back and laughed.  
  
It was a sound Wylan would get beat up over again, just to hear it one more time.  
  
‘What happened to that shy merchling?’ Jesper said, smiling.  
  
Suddenly self-conscious, Wylan asked quietly, ‘Do you miss him?’  
  
Jesper’s eyebrows rose.  
  
‘What? Definitely not. I like this updated version. I just wish he knew how to duck. Saves me the near heart attack, because that was _not_ how I imagined to die.’  
  
Wylan’s heart fluttered.  
  
Jesper had been worried about him.  
  
But the word _dying_ quickly tampered any happiness he’d felt, and he returned his attention to his father, who was still throwing accusations around.  
  
Finally, Jan van Eck’s eyes landed on his (so far) only son.  
  
Even after all this time, Wylan still felt himself sit up a little straighter in response.  
  
‘Here we go,’ he mumbled, eyes flicking nervously between the faces of the _stadwatch_ surrounding his father.  
  
They hadn’t done anything _yet_ .  
But that could all soon change.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Jesper’s hands sneak towards his guns, resting them on the handles.  
  
Both of them were tense, and alert.  
  
And yet Wylan didn’t see the words coming at all.  
  
‘Wylan, if this goes wrong…’ Jesper said quietly. ‘I’d die for you.’  
  
It felt like being beat up all over again, Wylan thought, as he sucked in a breath.  
The words hit him like a fist to the stomach (and he’d never thought he would know what that felt like).  
  
Wylan turned his head to look at Jesper,  
but Jesper’s dark brown eyes were focused on Jan van Eck.  
  
Still, Wylan could see the nervous smile slip on Jesper’s face as he added, ‘Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife, but really, it’s the thought that counts.’  
  
It was what Jesper did best, the jokes, the cool guy act that had Wylan swooning from day one, even though he felt stupid for doing so.  
  
It was mostly that.  
An act.  
But there was truth in his words too.  
  
And after everything they’ve shown each other, after everything they went through, Wylan was more than ready to drop the acts.

Around each other at least.  
  
‘I’d die for you too,’ he whispered back.  
  
‘Now that wouldn’t make any sense,’ Jesper replied, but he turned to look at Wylan too. When their gazes locked, all the other sounds and sights disappeared. ‘We can’t both be dead.’  
  
‘Let’s both be alive then,’ Wylan said firmly.  
  
Jesper smiled.  
  
‘Sounds like a solid plan to invest in, merchling.’  
  
x  
  
It wasn’t quiet at the Geldstraat.  
  
No, Wylan was hitting the piano keys with all his strength and speed, a quick and happy tune filling the entire house while Jesper sang along at the top of his lungs.  
  
It was a well known song, but Wylan hadn’t heard this version yet.  
  
It contained a lot more… profanities.  
  
Wylan honestly didn’t care.  
Blowing his curls out of his face, he looked up and met Jesper’s eyes.  
  
They both smiled brightly at each other, and their smiles only grew brighter when an angry knocking sounded on the front door.  
  
Jesper continued singing,  
but after three sentences, Wylan thought they might be pushing it and stopped playing.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, trying in vain to fix it, and made for the door, but Jesper grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
‘I do think you’ve missed a spot, Mister van Eck,’ he said, tangling his fingers through Wylan’s curls and tilting his head back.  
  
Their lips met in a bruising, breathless kiss,  
the kind of breathlessness you got after singing profanities too loudly because you had a personal vendetta against your neighbour.  
  
Wylan laughed when the knocking got louder, and a voice called out, ‘Mister van Eck, this is a family friendly neighbourhood!’  
  
‘I don’t know what he’s complaining about,’ Wylan said, breathless for a whole other reason than singing. ‘We’re a very friendly family.’  
  
He expected Jesper to laugh, but Jesper was quiet.  
He was staring at Wylan in surprise, his eyes big like he’d just heard he won the lottery.  
  
‘A family, huh?’ he repeated softly. He smiled. ‘Does this mean you intend to marry me, Mister van Eck?’  
  
Wylan felt his cheeks redden, while his mind was running panickedly through all kinds of replies.  
  
‘I- I mean, if you look at- There’s just, um... Thinking about it logically,’ he spluttered, growing more and more nervous with every word. ‘But if- If you don’t-’  
  
Jesper tugged at one of his curls. ‘Calm down, you know I’d die for you.’  
  
He’d said it once before.  
  
Those four words.  
  
Though the setting wasn’t quite the same.  
They hadn’t been uttered like it was logical, like it was obvious.  
  
Like it was a promise for a future together.  
  
‘ _Mister van Eck!_ ’ the neighbour shouted, and they could hear him knocking on one of the living room windows.  
  
‘One moment!’ Wylan shouted back. ‘I think I’m being proposed to!’  
  
Jesper grinned.  
  
‘I don’t care!’ the neighbour shouted back. ‘If I hear one more of your _filthy_ songs, or see more sketchy folk hanging around here, I _will_ call the _stadwatch_ !’  
  
‘If he thinks that was filthy,’ Jesper said, ‘then he obviously can’t hear the sounds you make in the bedroom.’  
  
Cheeks burning, Wylan lightly smacked Jesper’s chest. ‘Get back to proposing.’  
  
‘Oh no.’ Jesper pretended to be wounded. ‘You think this is the best I can do? No, no, just you wait, merchling. When I propose, it’ll be like that one time we stole from Fjerda.’  
  
‘A disaster?’  
  
‘A sight to behold,’ Jesper grinned.  
  
‘As long as it doesn’t involve tanks, near death experiences, _Parem_ , or stealing a person, I’m—’  
  
‘See, I get the feeling you don’t appreciate creativity.’  
  
‘I appreciate you,’ Wylan answered quietly.  
  
Jesper smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips.  
  
‘I feel like I already pulled off the most important heist,’ he murmured against his mouth.  
  
Wylan knew what he meant.  
He knew, and it was making him melt right there in Jesper’s arms.  
  
But still. The temptation…  
  
‘Which is?’ he asked innocently.  
  
It seemed like Jesper knew what Wylan was doing too, if the grin Wylan felt against his mouth was anything to go by, but he still answered him.  
  
‘Stealing your heart.’  
  
If it hadn’t been already, Wylan thought, heart swelling in his chest, that would have done the trick too.  
  
x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) The Six of Crows duology is my favourite EVER, so it was really nerve-racking and super cool to write this! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, if you want!


End file.
